


Мальчик-звезда

by quidork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Character Study, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidork/pseuds/quidork
Summary: Хината думает, что это глупо, бояться звёзд, когда Мия Атсуму готов бросить всё и последовать за ним на край света. Поэтому он больше не боится – он держит их голыми руками.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu





	Мальчик-звезда

**Author's Note:**

> работу также можно прочесть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9509919)

Хината никогда толком не понимал, что особенного находили люди в звёздах. Красиво – спорить глупо, но трепетного волнения, какое часто приписывают героям любимых фильмов Нацу, это не вызывало. Шоё было с чем сравнить: решающий мяч, забитый в сложной игре, раздавленный взгляд противника по другую сторону сетки и восторженный рёв толпы – вот, от чего спирало дыхание, не давая протолкнуть наэлектризованный воздух в лёгкие. Удавшийся впервые приём, оглушающий удар мяча о песок, удивлённое, исковерканное иностранным произношением «найс килл» партнёров по пляжке – все те повседневные мелочи, что заполнили его жизнь и будоражат каждый новый день. Шоё знает, что такое восторг, – он вскипает в венах огнём и кружит голову недостатком кислорода.

Он не понимает – и думал, никогда не поймёт тот тихий восторг, что останавливает тебя на середине пути и заставляет поднять голову кверху. Выдохнуть искреннее «вау» и полюбить мир чуть больше, чем секунду назад. Но вот он вновь на другом конце планеты, почти в двадцати тысячах километрах от Японии под бескрайним тёмным небом, от массива которого ещё три года назад хотелось спрятаться в замке из песка.

У нынешнего Хинаты есть ещё один шанс оторвать взгляд от земли и увидеть над собой не холодные светящиеся огни («Кучки газа и плазмы, объединенные термоядерными реакциями», — декларирует монотонный голос Педро в его голове), а нечто, что люди называют «чудом».

У нынешнего Хинаты есть Атсуму Мия, который без раздумий шагнул вслед за ним на двенадцать часов в прошлое, и выглядел при этом так, будто это Хината подарил ему что-то важное. Будто это не он – Атсуму – тот человек, что пожертвовал редкой возможностью провести отпуск с семьёй, по спонтанной прихоти Хинаты. 

_— Ты уверен? — Шоё с усилием давит в себе эгоистичное желание ни о чём Атсуму больше не спрашивать: принять на веру его сиюминутное легкомысленное согласие и побежать собирать чемоданы, пока он не передумал. Запихнуть его самого в чемодан – если вдруг передумает. Хината отмахивается от каждой пугающей своей жадностью мысли. — Это больше суток в воздухе, две пересадки и двенадцать часов разницы с Токио. Ты ведь раньше вообще не выезжал заграницу, адаптация может быть тяжелой, возможно первое время придётся принимать таблетки. К тому же…  
— Эй, Шоё-кун.  
Хината вмиг обрывает свой сбивчивый монолог, поднимает взгляд от неестественно согнутых в волнении пальцев (и давно это с ним?) и замирает, когда Атсуму мягко усмехается:  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я полетел или нет?_

_Хината в отчаянии думает – это так глупо. Он – глупый, потому что у него был год, чтобы запечатлеть, запомнить и привыкнуть к каждому выражению лица Атсуму, но вместо этого он замирает, абсолютно безоружный перед его честными широкими глазами, сияющими янтарём в ярком свете ламп спортзала.  
— Хочу, — произносит он тихо. В волнении облизывает пересохшие губы, когда Атсуму склоняет голову набок – его единственный способ невинного флирта – и довольно произносит:  
— Значит, я полечу._

Атсуму Мия – мальчик, который следует своим обещаниям до конца.

Хината не верит, что брошенное на пике адреналина «когда-нибудь я тебе попасую» было предзнаменованием. В конце концов, именно Хината был тем, кто нашёл Атсуму спустя семь лет странствий – вряд ли его взбалмошная семнадцатилетняя версия предполагала нечто подобное, кидаясь столь громкими словами сразу после вылета с национальных.

Но Хината не может не думать, что всё же они здесь. «Здесь» – в одной команде. «Здесь» – на вечеринках их общих друзей. «Здесь» – в огромном Рио, хранящем в себе воспоминания его прошлой жизни, по размытым следам которых он с замершим от тяжести сердцем готовится провести Атсуму. Но стоит им выйти за пределы гостиничного номера, как Атсуму довольно произносит:  
— Сыграем?

И Шоё, кажется, совсем окончательно бесповоротно…

Он спешно кивает и хватает его за руку – на людных улицах Рио так легко потеряться.

Может быть, именно потому, что Атсуму доводит всё до конца, они остаются на пляже до поздней ночи. Оба навзничь валятся в уже остывший песок, принимая азартное предложение завтрашнего реванша от побеждённых противников. Ноги сводит лёгкой судорогой, а ладонь продолжает гореть от последней успешной атаки – ощущения знакомые до боли, но впервые в его идеальное единение с волейболом вмешивается что-то ещё.

Хината подолгу рассматривает собственную ладонь, чуть дрожащую на вытянутой руке, видит небо сквозь растопыренные пальцы, и мир, всего на секунду, замирает. Он в Бразилии, на другом конце света, а рядом, он слышит, глубоко дышит Атсуму Мия, для которого эта страна и эти люди – чужие. За его спиной нет багажа воспоминаний об обгорающей с непривычки коже, о хмуром, нелюдимом соседе и первой работе, оказавшейся лживой заманухой. На плечи Атсуму не давит огромное бескрайнее небо, простирающееся до самой Японии, и Хината впервые позволяет себе во все глаза взглянуть на этот массив из-за его широкой спины. Ненавязчиво прижаться, не думать о том, как подводит собственное дыхание, и осторожно выдохнуть целое прошлое, заключенное в куцем, но искреннем «вау», значение которого доподлинно известно лишь ему одному. Но даже так…  
— Атсуму-сан, — он дожидается, когда тот тихо промычит, обозначая своё присутствие, и коротко улыбается, мысленно фиксируя этот звук в памяти. Точно, они здесь – вдвоём – смотрят на одно и то же небо, под одним и тем же углом, и это почти так же волнительно, как стоять по одну сторону сетки. — Спасибо.

И на один короткий миг он позволяет себе повернуть голову к Атсуму, встретиться с ним взглядом и широко-широко улыбнуться, потому что чувствует, как тихий восторг течёт по венам мыльными пузырями и кружит голову от невысказанной радости. Он хочет повернуться лишь на миг, но – как это глупо, господи – застывает в ловушке глаз, собравших в себе все звёзды, и впервые безмолвный массив смотрит на него в ответ.

Смотрит на него _так_.

— За что спасибо? — шепчет Атсуму. Его лицо всего в паре десятков сантиметров от его собственного, так что Шоё может заметить лёгкое напряжение, застывшее в его нахмуренных бровях. Он хочет разгладить их. Хочет провести пальцем по сжатым губам и прошептать: «За всё». Наверное, Атсуму догадывается. Может, он действительно провидец и всегда им был – но тогда, чисто гипотетически, если Шоё его сейчас поцелует, он должен был это предвидеть, верно?

Хината не спрашивает. Хината протягивает руки к миру, к небу и к Атсуму Мие, и впервые пробует звёзды на вкус.


End file.
